It has long been recognized that unburned hydrocarbons, such as those released into the atmosphere during the conventional storage and distribution of gasoline, are harmful to the environment.
Attempts have been made to contain, collect, and recover vapors escaping from fluid distribution systems. Given that gasoline, for example, is often stored in tanks underground and is distributed from underground pipes, known vapor recovery systems have experienced the drawbacks of recovered vapors liquefying and causing blockages in the known vapor recovery systems. Liquefaction of recovered vapor typically occurs because the ambient temperature of the part of the vapor recovery system placed underground is often lower than the ambient temperature of the above ground parts of the vapor recovery system, especially in the summertime. Such liquid blockages not only prevent known vapor recovery systems from operating correctly, but can lead to underground fluid leaks which harm the environment.
Conventional systems are also difficult and expensive to install owing to the precise layout of the vapor recovery system required. Changes in elevation of vapor recovery systems can lead to undesirable formation of liquid blockages in the system.
Increasingly, local and federal regulations are requiring vapor recovery systems which are able to recover a greater percentage of vapors to prevent their escaping into the environment.
Accordingly, there is a need for vapor recovery system which overcomes these and other drawbacks.